Uzumaki (Shourai) Yahizui
Yahizui Shourai/ Uzumaki (しょうらい/うずまき やひずい, Shourai Yahizui) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure and a member of the Uzumaki clan. Yahizui belongs to Itygirl and was created as the main character of the story Pain and Hope. Background Yahizui was born in a small non shinobi village in the deep desert of Suna. Her mother, Shourai Amaya was a local, and her father Uzumaki Saito was a retired shinobi. Her village was small but peaceful, and the inhabitants had rarely contact to the outside world, thus were mistrustful, a trait which had stayed with Yahizui for the first part of her life. The village people were very religious, believing that all came and went back to the dry desert, and that all happenedforh a reason. They held water as sacred, and were even more careful with it than the shinobi of Sunagakure. However, when Yahizui was 4 years old, Sunagakure lost control of Shukaku who went on a rampage in the desert. The rampaging Shukaku destroyed everything in his path, creating great sand storms and merclesisly killing all. Yahizui's mother, together with the other village people were quickly killed under the tailed beast's attack, but Saito managed to fight back enough to grant Yahizui a chance to escape. By activating a transportation scroll and shoving it in her hands, Saito managed to save his daughter before he too met his end. After being transported into the desert, Yahizui wanders without aim for days, trying to understand what had happened. In the end the 4 -year-ld Yahizui collapses in the arid desert, no longer having the will to continue. She is later found by a traveling medicine merchant named Riruka who happens to pass by, traveling back to Konoha from Suna. The woman took pity of the half dead child and takes her back to her home to nurse her back to health. After a few weeks in Konoha she meets Uchiha Itachi and tricks him into teaching her how to be a shinobi and how to get stronger. Through Itachi she meets Uchiha Shisui. Academy Arc Yahizui and Itachi attended academy together, thought they were not in the same class. It was in the first year of academy that Yahizui met Ashiyama Tojiro, who quickly becomes her best friend. Although the skill difference between herself and Itachi was growing by the day, this did not put her down as she continued training with the Uchiha prodigy and his cousin. And despite his reserved nature, Itachi could not help but indulge the girl, as she had a talent to pull him out of his shell and simply know when something bothered him. After Itachi graduated from the academy, Yahizui was transferred to his old class and made it her goal to be the best in the class. She dedicated the next years to intense training, and as a result managed to graduate at the age of 11 with perfect marks. Genin Arc After graduation, Yahizui is placed in Team 4, composed of herself, Ashiyama Tojiro and Seiya Hakudoshi. Their sensei is a former T&I member, Murasaki Kaito. At first the team is disastrous. Their first year together was filled with failed missions, arguments and bad teamwork. It takes a difficult situation to make the genin finally start working together. Personality Yahizui is a sassy, stubborn girl. While she believes that those who can't protect themselves should be protected, she's also surprisingly choosy with who falls under that definition. Having experienced the bigotry of the shinobi clans regarding civilians, she generally hates clans. Her hatred toward clan shinobi, however, doesn't extend to Itachi and Shisui, whom she believes are nothing like the rest of the Uchiha. Yahizui stubbornly refuses to think that there could be other exceptions. She has a tendency to hide behind lies when things get difficult or uncomfortable and has a very curious nature. As a shinobi she is duty driven and can follow orders well. She's eager to train and further her strength and is very resillient. Appearance Yahizui has an athletic build, with long red hair and forest green eyes. There are two whips of hair on either side of her head that seem to constantly defy gravity and that are a defining characteristic in her hairstyle. During her teenage years she is wearing a short sand colored battle kimono with brown edges and a pale red obi. Underneath she wears black tights. Her shoes are a relic of her old life, something she could never really part with. They are desert boots, made of soft brown leather and tied with lighter colored bands. Her outfit is one that keeps her tied to her roots in the desert, always reminding her where she came from. As an adult Yahizui keeps her hair long and tied back in a low ponytail, with most of it wrapped in a dark piece of material . She wears a dark-faded knee length purple kimono with sand margins tied with a red obi and dark leather stomach guard. She wears the same black armbands as in her youth and a similar version of the desert boots, this time topped with shin guards. Usually she carries a katana. Abilities The first Databook deals with the character's stats during the genin time. The second Databook are the character's stats during the normal Naruto plot-line. Third Databook deals with stats in shippuuden and further. Part I Part II Trivia * her hobbies are collecting tea and experimenting with different blends * her favorite animals are cats and she has a great weakness for kittens * she is not above doing unspeakable acts for those she loves. * famous quote: "I will watch the world burn if it means saving you." Reference Category:DRAFT